


First Time for Everything

by Waste_lander



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waste_lander/pseuds/Waste_lander
Summary: Grace and Simon discover the mall car, and after some competitive cleanup they come to a mutual arrangement.
Relationships: Simon Laurent & Grace Monroe, Simon Laurent/Grace Monroe
Kudos: 17





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> One shot draft that I'll likely never finish or work on again.  
> This is running on the premise that Grace and Simon have been trapped on the train for a while and are adults (18).  
> Warning; this does contain sex. Pretty vanilla tbh.

Grace stood at the doors of the train car, chest puffed in pride.

“This is it, this is the one!” She breathed, eyes rolling over freshly trashed mall before them.

Simon stepped in beside her, brows furrowed. The place was a dump, no thanks to them.

Before he could reply, Grace took up the silence, “Hey, don’t worry, we’ll fix it up!” She winked. Its like she knew what he was thinking, like she always seemed to know.

“Yeah, it has potential.” He agreed, lips upturned to try to match her own energy.

Still, he was doubtful. There were a few remaining nulls to wheel, broken glass, and a couple of dumpster fires. Sure, they may have gotten carried away.. but the place didn’t feel like home to him. He couldn’t see it.

He wanted to argue, to keep looking, to say, “Hey, I really liked the one a few cars back more.” But he couldn’t stand to see her disappointed, to wreck that smile, or worse.. to have her doubt him.

Plus, maybe she was right? She usually was. Maybe they could make this place their home, their base.

Simon had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Grace walking ahead of him. She hadn’t waited, she was too excited to get started.

“So.. where do we start?” He questioned, tramping through the trash that littered the floors.

“Well..” She said, not quite sure herself, “I guess we get rid of the nulls first, and then we do whatever we want!” Her voice gained so much confidence, even though it was obvious she was coming up with this plan as she spoke.

Who was he to argue, he loved that about her, “Yeah, I bet I can wheel more than you can!”

Grace snorted, “Yeah right! When I win, you gotta cook dinner!” She hadn’t even waited for a response before she was off, reappearing soon after with a null wriggling beneath each arm.

“Well? Are you even gonna try?” She laughed, brushing past him and through the door.

Simon grinned, bolting to the nearest dimly lit store front to pluck up the first null he could find.

“TWELVE!” Grace shouted from the door, the scrambled in her grip, confused. She could faintly hear Simon in one of the dimly lit backrooms of the mall, he didn’t sound too happy.

The door to the car slid open just as Simon came into view, shoulders slumped in defeat.

“I’d like something to celebrate the occasion..” She grinned, waiting for him to catch up to her before stepping out of the door, “I’m thinking.. Donuts from the Soggy Donuts shop.”

The burst of light momentarily blinded Simon as he stepped out beside her, grimacing. “Grace, you know I don’t like donuts.” He complained, watching the null ineffectually kick at her side, “Hey what do you think these are even supposed to be?”

Grace looked down at the creature with a look of disgust, “Some kind of .. mall.. rat.. thing.” Without a second thought she tossed it over the side, its squeaking ending with a sharp splat, “Anyway,” She turned back around excitedly, “I won, so I get to decide what we eat. If you want to pick next time, you better try harder.” She leaned forward, pressing her thumb to his chin and tipping it up before she walked past.

Simon’s voice caught in his throat at her touch, he’d been so touch starved he couldn’t even be mad at the comment. Shaking himself from the momentary stupor, Simon swiftly slipped in next to her. The doors slid shut behind him, and the car before them was strangely quiet.

“Plus, the sooner we eat, the sooner we can go through and pick where we want to sleep and what kind of loot we got!” Grace hummed excitedly, eyeing the nearby department stores. “I’d like to check out some clothes, and I know _you_ could go for a makeover.”

Simons cheeks flushed red at her snickering, pulling the tattered hoodie down over himself even more. “I told you-“ he started, but she quickly cut him off.

“I know, I know, I was just kidding!” She reeled around and pinched his cheek, “It makes you feel safe! Tell you what, lets meet back here in an hour! I gotta see if this mask survived us!” She exclaimed, bounding off to the second floor and out of his sight without another word.

Simons face still burned red, he could feel anger building in his stomach and chest. “She _knew_ how he felt about his hoodie, why did she always have to bring it up?“ he argued with himself, “Maybe she doesn’t know, she wouldn’t tease me on purpose.. she’s my only real friend. I’m _her_ only real friend too.” He reaffirmed.

He let the anger and confusion settle in his stomach as he idly walked through some of the store fronts. Maybe he would find something he liked, at the very least a new pair of boots or some tech, or..

His eyes brightened as he climbed the escalator, this is what he’d been looking for.

In the far corner of the second floor was run down old hobby shop. It was perfect, maybe this place would make a decent home for them.

He’d been walking so quickly through the floor toward the shop that he’d almost missed it, movement to his right just opposite the store he was aimed at.

He stopped and slid against the wall outside. There was no way they missed a null, but maybe if they did.. maybe he could tie with Grace and he wouldn’t be stuck on dinner duty.

He ducked down and crawled across the floor, peeking over the display near the front.

His heart skipped a beat the moment he realized which store he was in. The Cassidys Closet, a womens clothing store.

In all honesty, the front of the store seemed pretty normal. Clothes were stacked on tables and hanging on displays, albeit many were knocked over and strewn across the floor now, but the movement came from the back of the store where he could see lingerie littering the walls.

He nearly turned back if not for the clink of hangers sliding on displays. The pit in his stomach was back, but it was different this time, less angry and more.. nervous and excited.

Simon continued to crawl on all fours through the store, peaking around corners and racks of clothing before silently squeezing beneath a table near the dressing rooms. “This doesn’t look like the type of store Grace would go to.. it had to be a null,” He told himself, “I just.. need to make sure. I’ll jump out and surprise it when it comes out, then I wont be the loser..”

He grew silent as the door to the dressing room slowly swung open, the breath catching in his throat and the hot flush rushing his cheeks once more.

Grace slid out the room like some kind of ethereal being, her hair bouncing softly near her shoulders which were strikingly bare save for the straps of a soft purple bra. She smiled at herself in the full length mirror, unlike any smile she’d saved for him. He felt jealous of the thin reflective glass, his eyes devouring the rest of her visage as she did a slow little spin for herself.

Lace framed the cups of her bra, her soft breasts pushed against the purple balconette and matched the simple cheeky panties, the only other thing she wore. Her skin seemed so flawless, smooth and soft despite their numerous adventures and fights.

He gritted his teeth, his own body dysmorphia stirring at the back of his mind. How could he compete with her, how could he ever compete with her.. its no wonder she always won, why _she_ was the leader. And she knew it.

His attention was drawn to her once more, as she reached back struggling with the clasp of the bra. He’d never seen her struggle like that.

“If you’re just gonna sit there and watch you can at least be helpful-“ she said aloud, hands resting on her hips. Her back was still to him, but here eyes met his through the mirror. “Simon.” She stated, eyes narrowing, “I can _see_ you.”

He’d sat there just a minute too long, her voice took on an edge that forced him to exit the safety of the table. “S-sorry I thought you were a null.” He stuttered out, eyes now fixed on the floor.

“You don’t have to lie about it. Look we’ve known each other for _years_. Now are you going to help me, or not?” Her voice was stern, but surprisingly kind for the circumstances.

His eyes flitted up to her back once more and he took a few tentative steps forward. “I’ve never done this before,” He started.

“I know.” The comment had more venom in it than either expected, “But, it’s a good time to learn.. plus I cant get it myself right now, will you _please_ help me Simon?” Her words softened, even hearing her say his name so softly drew a shiver down his own spine.

Shaky fingers reached up, examining the bra strap. “They're just little hooks, I just can’t get them from this angle.” She went on, her back stiffening momentarily at his too hot touch. “If you can’t figure it out, its ok I can always get it eventually-“

She was caught off guard by how quickly he’d unhooked the final notch in the bra that’d given her so much trouble. “Simon! Thank you!” She exclaimed, laughter bubbling out as she the bit of clothe and wire fell from her shoulders.

“You’re welcome, I’ll just go now..” He started, cut off at her reflection and her bare chest. She stared back in the mirror at him, a little wink slipped to him before she crossed her arms over her chest.

“What?” She questioned coyly, taking a step back and into him, “What's wrong?”

“Grace, you’re … naked.” He words tumbled out just as he tumbled back when her body pressed into him.

“Yeah.. and?” She cocked her head to the side, still watching him through the mirror. She stepped with him, “I’m cold, just help me warm up” She smiled, brows raising.

Simon halted, brows furrowing. Was this really happening? He didn’t know how long he fought internally, the stirring in his stomach growing when he felt her hands grab his and wrap them around her waist.

She nuzzled up against him, her body pressed fully against him. “There, just like that.” She hummed happily, eyes sliding shut as she rocked from side to side.

Simon pressed his legs together, trying and failing to hide the hardness growing. Still, he couldn’t help but stare at her. She seemed so happy, and he really just wanted to make her happy all the time..

His fingers shakily explored her abdomen, her firm stomach and navel. His groin twinged almost painfully as his hands slid across the soft curves of her hips, she hummed happily again, reaffirming his exploration of her body.

He dared to go further, hands travelling upward and climbing her exposed breasts. He stopped when he felt her breathing catch, they both seemed unsure at this point. Still, Grace didn’t protest as he cupped a breast in each hand.

They were soft and warm, something he’d never really thought about. He could feel her nipples hardening in his hands, once more daring a little squeeze. He nearly melted when the moan escaped her lips, so soft he wasn’t even sure he’d heard it, so he squeezed again.

“Simon..” She mumbled, his eyes drawn to the reflections of her face. He was so sure that her tone was meant for him to stop, but she looked so unraveled and wanting. He felt the pain in his groin once more, this time she pushed back into him forcing a surprised gasp from them both.

Her hands met his once more, but he didn’t want to let go, not yet. His hands began to kneed into her breasts, his hips unconsciously pressing into her ass. He could hear her breath hitch, back arching away to angle her hips into his.

Her movement drove him past thought, his hands left her breasts and gripped needfully at her hips. “Grace, I..” He gasped, but she already knew. Her own fingers tugged at the hem of her panties, pulling them down to expose herself to him.

“Its ok,” She breathed, “Just.. hurry.”

Simon tugged his own pants down as she pressed back into him, his cock catching on his hoodie rather than her warm skin he craved.

“ _Simon please.._ ” Grace moaned, pushing him over the edge and he tore the hoodie off and cast it to the side.

“I got it, I got it, I promise.” he stumbled out, pressing his cock against her. He relished the feel of her skin, finally. Even this would have been enough to make him happy.. but she shifted, legs spreading apart just a bit as she pushed back into him again.

He could her soft lips part for him, slick with her own excitement. It was almost more than he could handle. His hips bucked, poking and prodding at her trying to find his way inside. He couldn’t think, he simply knew that he _needed_ this.

Her disgruntled whine finally drew him back long enough for him to steady himself, his hands gripping her hips and guiding himself to her entrance.

“There,” She breathed, shaking just slightly, “Right there.”

That’s all it took, Simon pushed forward a little too eagerly, his cock burying itself fully inside of her.

“Simon!” She cried, pain shooting through her body, “Too hard!” She moved to pull away, but his grip on her hips began to tighten, threatening to bruise her skin.

“ _Please_ Grace.. I can’t stop.” He begged, his hips withdrawing with little uncontrolled bucks back into her, each one pushing a whiny little moan from her.

“Ok.. but please..” She pleaded, “Try to go slow.”

Simon nodded, sweat forming on his brow as he leaned forward, his head pressing against her shoulder. He took a deep breath and plunged himself back, his body already threatening to betray him with loss of control.

This time, however, Grace reacted positively. The moan that escaped her lips was gentle and low, holding only a bit of tension as he continued what he thought was an agonizingly slow pace.

Even so, he could feel himself building for something, it wouldn’t be long and he didn’t have the self-control to keep from picking up his pace.

He began to buck up into her, forcing small little grunt from Grace who began to pull at his hands for some kind of control. Simon maintained his grip on her, pulling her hips back to meet each of his thrusts.

He could feel himself push deeper and deeper inside her, his ears now deaf to her complaints of roughness as he finally bottomed out inside of her, feeling her tighten up around him as he did so.

With one final thrust he burst, filling her past capacity. The blood finally rushed from his ears, his grip on her hips loosening as she pulled away from him, cock sliding out with a steady stream of his cum streaked with blood.

His knees wobbled for a moment as what just happed caught up to him, he stumbled back and sat on the table he’d previously hidden under. “I.. Uhm..” His brows furrowed together once more.

“Ok, now you _really_ owe me dinner.” Grace sighed, sliding her panties completely off and using them to wipe the cum from herself. “For, like, a week.” She gave up as it continued to ooze out of her.

“Yeah..” He coughed, pulling up his pants. “Anything you want.” He finally breathed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling in disbelief.

He missed the sly smile Grace gave him as she turned around, “Now _that’s_ the kind of attitude that I like. Plus,” she stepped toward him, reaching down to pick up his hoodie, “I finally got you out of this thing.”


End file.
